loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
X X
X (multiple multipleMelon “LOONA [X X Melon Greeting Video]” 2019.02.19, Hangul: 멀티플 멀티플) is the repackage album of LOONA’s debut mini-album [+ +]. It was digitally released on February 19, 2019 along with its title track’s music video, “Butterfly”. However, the physical album release was delayed; Normal version A became available on February 21, while Normal B and Limited A and B versions were released on February 26. At some point, the printing of some editions was halted . The limited editions of the album include 2 hidden tracks: “Stay With Me Babe” on the Limited A version and “Daydream” on the Limited B version. Those two snippets served as previews of an ultimately cancelled ballad album, “LOONA the Ballad”. Description +가 서로가 더해졌을 때의 베이직한 결합을 담았다면, X는 서로가 곱해졌을 때의 응용적인 결합을 담았다. While + portrayed a basic addition of each other, X is an applied multiplication of each other.loonatheworld “LOOΠΔ will fly up higher!LOOΠΔ’s upcoming album [X X will be released as 4 different versions and it's now available for pre-order��]” Instagram. 2019.02.11 Tracklist # “X X” – 0:48 # “Butterfly” – 3:57 # “위성 (Satellite)” – 3:09 # “Curiosity” – 3:09 # “색깔 (Colors)” – 3:15 # “Where you at” – 3:27 # “Stylish” – 3:29 # “Perfect Love” – 3:34 # “열기” – 3:30 # “favOriTe” – 3:14 # “Hi High” – 3:16 # “+ +” – 00:58 ; Hidden tracks # “Stay With Me Babe” – 0:40 (Limited A) # “Daydream” – 0:40 (Limited B) Gallery Promotional XX Promotional Poster HaSeul.png|"접힌 종이 달" (A folded paper moon) Teaser #1 HaSeul XX Promotional Poster Kim Lip.png|"날개 달린 신기루" (A mirage with wings) Teaser #2 Kim Lip XX Promotional Poster Go Won.png|"시작은 작은 날개짓" (It starts with a small flap) Teaser #3 Go Won XX Promotional Poster JinSoul.png|"새로 깨어나는 느낌" (Feels like I’m being born again) Teaser #4 JinSoul XX Promotional Poster HeeJin.png|"숨이 멎을 듯 한 Time" (Breath-taking time) Teaser #5 HeeJin XX Promotional Poster Olivia Hye.png|"내 주위 모든 것이 Blue" (Everything around me is blue) Teaser #6 Olivia Hye XX Promotional Poster HyunJin.png|"Fly like a butterfly" Teaser #7 HyunJin XX Promotional Poster Choerry.png|"내 맘의 Hurricane" (Inside my heart, a hurricane) Teaser #8 Choerry XX Promotional Poster YeoJin.png|"Wings Wings" Teaser #9 YeoJin XX Promotional Poster ViVi.png|"나를 채워가는 눈빛" (Gaze that fills me up) Teaser #10 ViVi XX Promotional Poster Yves.png|"넌 날 깨우는 Dejavu" (You're the Dejavu that wakes me up) Teaser #11 Yves XX Promotional Poster Chuu.png|"Dreams may come true" Teaser #12 Chuu X X Promotional Poster LOONA 1.png|"Limited A and Limited B albums each includes a different bonus track with hidden hints foreshadowing the next album��" Teaser #13 LOONA LOONA X X Tracklist.png|''X X'', Tracklist Behind The Scenes X1X Teaser LOONA X1X BTS 1.png LOONA X1X BTS 2.png LOONA X1X BTS 3.png LOONA X1X BTS 4.png LOONA X1X BTS 5.png LOONA X1X BTS 6.png LOONA X1X BTS 7.png LOONA X1X BTS 8.png LOONA X1X BTS 9.png LOONA X1X BTS 10.png LOONA X1X BTS 11.png LOONA X1X BTS 12.png LOONA X1X BTS 13.png LOONA X1X BTS 14.png LOONA X1X BTS 15.png LOONA X1X BTS 16.png LOONA X1X BTS 17.png LOONA X1X BTS 18.png LOONA X1X BTS 19.png LOONA X1X BTS 20.png LOONA X1X BTS 21.png LOONA X1X BTS 22.png LOONA X1X BTS 23.png LOONA X1X BTS 24.png Photo Shoot LOONA X X BTS 1.png LOONA X X BTS 2.png LOONA X X BTS 3.png LOONA X X BTS 4.png LOONA X X BTS 5.png LOONA X X BTS 6.png LOONA X X BTS 7.png LOONA X X BTS 8.png LOONA X X BTS 9.png LOONA X X BTS 10.png LOONA X X BTS 11.png LOONA X X BTS 12.png Album Covers LOONA X X digital cover art.png|Digital / Limited A ver. LOONA X X normal a cover art.png|A ver. LOONA X X normal b cover art.png|B ver. LOONA X X limited b cover art.png|Limited B ver. Photocards Links Official * ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * TEASERS - VIMEO 4K Quality (Post comeback) ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** ** ** * SPECIAL VIDEOS ** * AUDIO: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music * Melon Audio Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: * A&R: , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: ** , , @ MonoTree Studio ** Kwon Yu Jin, Min Seong Soo @ doobdoob Studio ** Park Seul Gi @ 153/Joombas SEOUL ** , Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio ** Iggy (OREO) @ OREO Studio * Mixing Engineer: ** Joey Mclaren @ Relic Studio ** Park Seul Gi @ 153/Joombas SEOUL ** @ ** @ ** @ MonoTree Studio ** @ Studio SEAN ** @ Mapps Studio * Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Han Do Ho, Lee Joon Won, Park Bum Jo, Park Hyo Jung * Accounting: Noh Yeon Jin, Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Actor Officer: Kim Jin Soo * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Park So Yeon, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung, Wang Ha Rim, Kim Do Yoon * Cooperation: Yoon Do Yeon * Styling Director: @ BlockBerryAtelier * Hair Director: Jo Cheon Il @ BlockBerryAtelier * Makeup Director: @ BlockBerryAtelier * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: * Choreographer: , ''' (Add: Team Bornblack Bo Park) * '''Performance Training: , Meriel J, , Choi Dae Ri (Choerry) * Photographer: * Art Director: @ * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) “X X” Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "X1X" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIIX" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIIIX" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "XIVX" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" |-|Preview= |-|Music Videos= MV 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "favOriTe" MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" |-|Dance practices= 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" Dance Practice Video 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "위성(Satellite)" Dance Practice Video 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "색깔(Colors)" Dance Practice Video |-|Audios= X X Satellite (위성) Curiosity Colors (색깔) Where you at Stylish Perfect Love 열기 (9) + + |-|Others= Trivia * The songs were performed at the LOONAVERSE Concert before the album’s official release. *The album has four physical versions: *The music video for TXT's Blue Orangeade features a barcode of X at 1:47. *On +, “열기” was sometimes titled “열기 (9)”. On X, “열기” is the ninth track. *On October 17, 2019, eight months after the album’s release, X reached #1 on iTunes’ all-genre album chart in the U.S. This beat its original record of #2 when it was released.Soompi “LOONA’s ‘X X’ Soars to Top of US iTunes Albums Chart as Fans Campaign to ‘Save LOONA’” 2019.10.19 ** The record also makes LOONA the third Korean girl group to ever do so, after Red Velvet and TWICE. References Navigation pt-br:× × Category:2019 Release Category:LOONA Category:Repackage Category:Album Category:Studio album